Field
The present invention is generally related to an apparatus having cutter elements for destroying documents such as paper sheets. In particular, the apparatus comprises a mechanism for advancing sheets from a stack of paper in a tray into the cutter elements for shredding.
Background
A common type of shredder has a shredder mechanism contained within a housing that is mounted atop a container. The shredder mechanism typically includes a series of cutter elements that shred articles such as paper that are fed therein and discharge the shredded articles downwardly into the container. An example of such a shredder may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,559.
Prior art shredders have a predetermined amount of capacity or amount of paper that can be shredded in one pass between the cutter elements. Typically, the sheets of paper are fed into the shredder mechanism manually. Thus, when an operator needs to shred, he or she can only shred a number of sheets of paper by manually inserting one or more sheets one pass at a time. Examples of such shredders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,467, 4,231,530, 4,232,860, 4,821,967, 4,986,481, 5,009,410, 5,188,301, 5,261,614, 5,362,002, 5,662,280, 5,772,129, 5,884,855, and 6,390,397 B1 and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2005/0274836 A1, 2006/0179987 A1, 2006/0179987 A1, 2006/0249609 A1, and 2006/0249609 A1, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Other shredders are designed for automatic feeding. The shredder will include a bin in which a state of documents can be placed. A feeding mechanism can then feed the documents from the stack into the shredding mechanism. This type of shredder is desirable in an office setting for productivity reasons, as the user can leave the stack in the bin and leave the shredder to do its work. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,828,235 B2, 8,123,152 B2, and 8,167,223 B2, assigned to the same assignee of this disclosure and each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, show examples of different types of “auto feed” shredders. With manual feed shredders, the user would have to spend time feeding smaller portions of the stack manually, thus taking away from productivity time.